tar_raventhfandomcom-20200214-history
Cthulhu
Summary Powers and stats Tier: Unknown. At least High 4-C Name: Cthulhu, High Priest of the Great Old Ones, The Great Dreamer, The Sleeper of R'lyeh Origin: '''Cthulhu Mythos '''Gender: Genderless Age: At least vigintillions of years old (It is stated that he has not been able to draw on his full power due to the stars not being right for vigintillions of years) Classification: Great Old One, Alien Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (At least Low-Godly), True Flight, Telepathy, Dream Manipulation, Magic, some degree of Reality Warping (It created a city out of nowhere, and in that city reality is strange and warped), possibly Higher Dimensional Manipulation (The geometry of R'lyeh appears impossible and simply "all wrong" to humans who see it in their dreams), Shapeshifting, Plasma physique and manipulation, Mind Manipulation. Attack Potency: Unknown. At least Large Star level (Implied to have destroyed stars before coming to earth, including large ones: "I learned whence Cthulhu first came, and why the great temporary stars of history had flared forth.") Speed: Massively FTL+ (He and his kin flew to earth from Xoth, a distant binary star. Far superior to the Cthulhi) Lifting Strength: At least Class T due its sheer size (He is as tall as a mountain) Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class, likely far higher (Superior to its offspring) Durability: Unknown (He was never fully harmed. Before coming to Earth, he lived inside of a binary star). Its immortality and regeneration make it incredibly hard to kill. It should also be noted that Cthulhu and the other Great Old Ones are apparently not made of matter, but something else entirely. Thus, it can be assumed any damage to their physical forms is purely superficial. However, in the original mythos, Cthulhu is regarded as one of the lesser Great Old Ones, and can supposedly "spy Them only dimly". Stamina: Godlike Range: At least Planetary (Cthulhu can mentally interact with anyone on the planet), apparently Universal when not hindered (The Great Old Ones were said to know and influence all that happened in the universe before they were sealed away/began to slumber). Standard Equipment: None, though he does have an army of Star Spawn at his disposal. Star Spawn apparently appear to look similar in appearance to Cthulhu himself, albeit smaller to varying degrees. Their capabilities are unknown, though they did wage war with the incredibly advanced Elder Things billions of years ago. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (According to Old Castro, Cthulhu and the other Great Old Ones know all that is occurring in the universe due to being able to telepathically communicate with and control any sentient beings, regardless of location. However, from his sunken city, Cthulhu's reach is restricted by some "primal mystery" in the waters, allowing him only to know everything that is transpiring on earth.) Weaknesses: Unknown. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telepathy:' Cthulhu has massive telepathic abilities that enable him to speak to individuals or groups of beings whether in their subconscious or conscious mind, this also enables him to devastate minds of mortals, though he may be able to apply this to immortal creatures. *'Mindmash:' When mortals look at Cthulhu, they will go insane. *'Unconventional Composition:' Cthulhu's body is composed of an unknown material similar to plasma, it is described as "tenebrous", “slobberingly”, “gelatinous”, and "greasily", giving him an incorporeal quality, as such he is capable of withstanding solar heat, shapeshifting into the three states of matter: Solid, Gaseous and Liquid. The mere fact that this full physical form is (presumably) in another plane of reality make this body undying and virtually immortal. Others Notable victories: Notable losses: Inconclusive Matches: